The protectors
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: The avengers have disbanded and an evil force are coming to earth. What will America and Iggy do? Get new superheroes and cooler ones at that. To protect the earth to the end of their lives the protectors are ready for action. T for safety
1. Recruting

**Hetalia, DBZ, Bleach, Yugioh & gx & 5d's, Sherlock, Avengers, Harry Potter, the laberinth, narnia, digimon, sonic, percy jackson, death note, one piece, bakugan, naruto, kingdom hearts, fairy tail.**

**I only own the heroes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Recruiting**

"Iggy, Iggy help me plzzzzz!"

"What is it America?"

"I just got a message from Tony"

"That alien"

"He isn't an alien he's my best friend anyway evil people from over 10 galaxies are coming to attack us and take over earth"

"Why are you bothering me just get the avengers"

"They had some arguments and won't even talk, look or contact eachother let alone fight"

"What happened"

"Steve and Tony got together but Natasha, Clint and Bruce are apparently homophobic and said they we're gross. They got really mad and wouldn't talk to they others but then tony burnt Natasha's cat suit. She got mad, Bruce found it funny now she won't talk to him, he moved to New Zealand with his girlfriend. Clint and Natasha are together and moved to Brazil. Also gave up spy work, Steve has retired as he said his view on life has lowered and he wasn't fighting for the right thing anymore, he also made Tony promise to stop as he was worried. Thor went back home to get married to Jane and won't come back so I really need help"

"Ok whatever, what can **I **do?"

"Do you have any super heroes?"

"One why?"

"Can you get them, I'll call Mattie we need some more, what's your's?"

"A kind of Hulk thing when he feels strong emotions he turns into a skeleton"

"Cool what's his name?"

"Neil Crawford"

"Mine's an elementalist her name's Jemima Casey"

"Ok well I go fetch him, bye"

"Bye babe"

"Bye" England said blushing

* * *

A few minutes later Canada, Prussia and hungary came in. Canada looking exasperated, Prussia terrified and Hungary angry.

"I wasn't hitting on you I was asking if you wanted to come to my place to make some food together to end our feud"

"Yeah right"

"DUDES ANYWAY WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!"

"What have you run out of hamburgers or something"

"No bro it is worse."

"Ok woah haven't heard that tone, since Loki what's happening?"

"Bad guys have teamed up to take over earth and the avengers have disbanded so we need new heroes."

"Ok what can we do"

"Do you have any superheroes in your countries?"

"Igen"

"Oui"

"Ja bro does"

"Awesome can you get them and bring them here?"

"Igen"

"Oui"

"Ja"

"Awesome also get anyone else who can help"

* * *

Canada went off to a girl called Dawn Lockett's house. He knew the way and teleported there /countries can teleport into other countries/.

"Hello Miss Lockett I would like to speak with your daughter"

"I'm sorry she's in the shower."

"I'll wait"

"Um why do you need to speak with my daughter, she is my daughter"

"I never said she wasn't but it's of level 1 sucurity so I'm sorry we can't tell you"

"Are you with the government?"

"Sort of"

"Mum what is it?"

In walked a pretty girl, she was tall, thin and had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"This man want to talk to you"

"Ok what do you want"

"A word privetly"

"Mum can you please leave"

"Of course darling"

Her mum left hovering at the door but the leaving swiftly.

"So what do you want"

"You have a talent that we need to use and we'd like you too come in"

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm sorry but then my brother might come here and take you forcefully or something bad might happen, I really don't want it to. It's my fault I told my brother about you, now I suppose you don't have a choice"

"Fine I'll go but no harm comes to my mum ok?"

"Ok fine, no problem I will send people to guard your house imediatly"

"Thank you, mum I'm leaving"

"What darling why, they're not taking you away from em are they?"Said her mother rushing in

"No mum they're not I'm needed for something and I've been told people are coming here to protect you."

"Ok well be safe and I love you"

"You too mum"

"You ready?"

"Can't I get anything?"

"Clothes, sanitry, accomidation and food will be provided but I will give you 5 mins to collect momentoes."

"Thanks" She rushed upstairs grabbing everything of value as quickly she could.

* * *

Let's move on to Prussia who went back to Germany.

"Bruder, we need to go to some dude's house for something really important that I don't have time to explain"

"Who is it?"

"Jason Weiss"

"Oh him, fine let's go"

"DOITSUUUUUU!"

"Ja Italy?"

"Where are you going?"

"To this guy's house for a very important reason that he doesn't have time to tell me"

"Oh cool anyway my country recreated Captain America's experiment and we now have a super soldier. He's been named by me, I called himUrsa, like a bear."

"Oh Italy can you go get him and bring him here please?"

"Prussia said please Italy this is serious I think you should ok Doitsu"

* * *

Well you didn't expect Italy to have a super soldier did you? Anyway to scary ass woman, I mean Hungary.

"Russia és Norway what are you doing here?"

"Well Denmark's gone missing so I'm looking for him."

"So's Ukraine, Latvia and Lithuania."

"How can you lose 4 whole land masses you idiots? Oh anyway do either of you have any superheroes Alfred needs them to save the earth from this thing."

"Da I do"

"Nei I do too"

"Ok can you get them and bring them to America's place?"

"Da"

"Nei"

"Rendben see you"

* * *

To Italy [NAA-NA]

"ROMANO, FRATELLO, WE NEED TO GET SUPER HEROES FOR THIS THING, FRATELLO"

"Oh hey Italy Romano resting now, but did you say you needed super heroes?"

"Si fratellone"

"Well I have one too I get her"

"That'd be great, I think Greece has one too I get him."

"Si Grazie fratellone"

* * *

**Please review it'll get better I promise, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring**

Language:

Italian:Si=Yes

Frantellone=Big bro

Fratello=Brother

Grazie=Thank you

Hungarian:Igen=Yes

Rendben=Ok

Es=And

Japanese:Doitsu=Germany

Russian:Da=Yes

Norwegian:Nei=Yes

French:Oui=yes

German:Ja=Yes

Bruder=Brother

Weiss=White


	2. Starting to practice

**So yeah chapter 2 please review to tell me if it's any good yet**

**blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah except the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Starting Practicing**

"Ok we are assembled. Names and ability, first my dude"

"I'm a girl, my name is Jemima Casey, I can control elements and my awesome code name is Arcaina."

"Next Athur's guy"

"I'm Neil Crawford and I'd rather not say my power or my nickname /it's satan/"

"Ok fair enough next, bro's"

"I'm Dawn Lockett, I'm a shapeshifter and my nickname is Strike or Striker"

"Cool Gil and Lud's person"

"I'm Jason Veiss and I'm an archangel my nickname is Illuminier"

"Feli and Lovino"

"I'm Rico Rosseti, I'm the second ever super soldier on earth and my Nickname is Ursa"

"Wow dude I didn't think there'd ever be another so what..."

"Anyway next?"

"Oh yeah, Ivan's girl"

"I'm Lucia Bokova and I'm a physcic, my nickname is Artica"

"K, Lukas's"

"I'm an Arcane archer so I can create arrows out of thin air, I've also never missed a shot, my name is Nicki Olsen and my nickname is Target cause I never miss."

"Nice, Toni's"

"I'm an assassin, my hero is the black widow and I pride myself that I'm almost as got as her, my name's Livvy Romero Montez and my nickname's Queen Cobra"

"Elizabeta"

"I'm Ricardo Luka and I'm a vampire, my nickname's fang"

"finally Heracles"

"I'm Athena goddess of wisdom and battle-stratagy"

"Omg greek gods and goddess are real too awesome!"

"So what's going on?"

"Before I tell you you all have to agree that you're in, and swear a vow"

After all of them nodded.

"Ok so the vow is; I swear my life to the protection of earth and it's people. Whatever personal matters I may have I will still fight with these other people. I will put my life on the line to protect them. I will never put myself before anyone else. I swear these vows to the country of my birth and on the life of my family."

They all looked a bit causious but in the end they all agreed.

"Ok evil badies have teamed up and are threat to the earth. We need heroes to help us. The avengers have disassembled so there is no-one except you who can help us. We will try to help as much as possible but there is only so much we can do."

"Woah wait we're gonna be facing evil people from outer space?"

"Yes"

"K cool vat are zey called?"

"From Bleach, Gin Ichimaru, from Yugioh Marik Ishtar, from yugioh gx Jaden Yuki in his dark form, from yugioh 5d's Rex goodwin, from Dbz android 17+18 and Lord Frieza, from digimon puppetmon, piedmon, metalseadramon and machinedramon, from death note Light Yagami (who will probably be the hardest because of the way he kills) and Ryuk, from one piece the marine captain, from Fairy tail Zeref, from bakugan razenoid, from naruto Orochimaru, from Kingdom hearts Xemnas, from sonic , from tartarus Kronos, from asguard Loki, from Narnia the white witch, from the laberinth the goblin king, from harry potter voldemort, lastly from Sherlock Moriarty. /any who are dead pretend they're not/"

"Omg and it's 15 of us against 25 extreamly strong people?"

"Yes"

"This is gonna be so unfair"

"Yeah they should bring back-ups as well"

"I'm glad to see you're all taking this so well, this is actual fighting and you can die."

"I know but we all took the vow and we're all strong."

"Ok to the training room by the way how old are all of you?"

"Vell I'm 18 zo it's all great" said Jason

"I'm 14 but I can fight and I can stop time which will be useful."said Lucia

"I have no age but I'm over 5000 let's just say that."Said Athena

"I'm about 120 as we age about 1 year every 10 years, so I guess I'm 12 years old"said Ricardo

"I'm 26"Said Livvy

"I'm 15"Said Nicki

"I'm 13"Said Dawn

"Well my ability makes me age more slowly but I'm actually 18"Said Jemima

"I'm 29 so I guess I'm the oldest human here"Said Neil

"I'm 27 so yeah"Said Rico

"Omg Dawn I didn't know you were so young"

"Well yeah I can still fight and outrun all of you"

"Oh really I challenge you to a race!" said Jason standing up

"Challenge accepted 100 meters"

"You're on"

They all we're taken out to a field by America. Who was the nominated as the decider so ran to the other end. Prussia was the starter as he was the loudest.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Dawn then stood up transformed into a cheetah and got to the end before Jason had gone 20.

"I think everybody can see who won that"

"Ok she used powers"

"You never said no powers."

"Ok anyway to the training room each of you will have a partner and a coach"

"No complaining"

"Yes anyway Dawn and Lucia with Canada, Athena and Livvy with Hungary, Jason and Nicki with Prussia, Rico and Jemima with Arthur, lastly Niel and Ricardo with me."

"Ok get in pairs"

Firstly with Dawn and Lucia.

"You two are a pair because with Dawn's strength she can hold back foes for you Lucia or Lucia can freeze enemies and Dawn can put in the final blow, you two will always be partners and will bunk with each other."

"K sure I'm sure we'll be great friends" Lucia said smiling at Dawn and Dawn smiled back.

"Yeah me too."

"You will go through coaches but I am the athletic and you'll be with me for a week. You do both do athletics right?"

"Yeah I can Kick my face and do the splits"

"Great, Dawn?"

"Well I do ballet and am on grade 7, so yeah"

"Cool so you will need to learn how to dodge each weapon we'll spend about 4 hours on each weapon and will also learn how to fight and get weapons from people, we only have a week so you may have to come in on sunday. So 60 hours on weapons and 24 on offence and defence"

Tight sceduale, with Hungary.

"Ok so you two are a pair because I have no idea what Athena is capable of and Livvy you were our best choice to be able to keep up with her. You are both agile as an assassin and a goddess. I think you two will be great with each other."

/dorms and stuff talk can't be bothered to wright it all out again./

"Ok so I am weaponary I will teach you how to use basically anything you want for offence, defence and how to stop other people stealing the weapon off you.

Nextamondo ze awesome Prussia.

"Ok so you two are a pair because Jason can fly and hold enemies for Nicki, also an archangel and an archer are an awesome combo yeah?"

/Blah blah blah dorms blah blah stuff/

"Ok so I am tactics I will teach you awesome planning and leadership."

For the next act /I think some of you may have realised I'm mad/ L'Anglais.

"Ok so you are partners because Rico is very strong and can put enemies in a good position for Jemima, Jemima can also freeze enemies so Rico can get to them and other reasons."

/dorms, dorms, the internet is for dorms. Internet cookie if you get the reference/

"I am skill so homing in on you powers to make sure you can use them in full capability.

Last-aly America da hero baby.

"K dudes you 2 are a pair because you can benefit each other with your powers and shit so yeah"

/dorms, oh oh sometimes i get a do-orm/

"I am the teamwork sector so I help you work together, yeah dudes let's totally do this it'll be kick-ass awesome."


End file.
